


Controversial

by panthershabit



Series: Secretly Married IronPanther [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: After Tony Stark marries T'Challa, T'Challa must break the news to his would-be husband M'Baku and Wakanda.





	Controversial

**Author's Note:**

> Because there were too many questions left in the first fic and I decided to turn this into a series of fics where their marriage fixes everything in the MCU.

"Mornin' hubby," Tony chuckles tiredly, voice still croaky yet full of love. It's only his second night in Wakanda but with all the sneaking around it feels like he knows the palace in its entirety. Shuffling closer to his husband's body, Tony looks up with barely open eyes and sees his new husband in his glory as T'Challa seemingly continues to enjoy his slumber. He's a handsome sleeper, especially when the covers inadvertently lower and the Wakandan's chest is exposed. Muscular, firm build, coated with a field of body hair and Tony's hooked on gazing at it while his unknowing husband breathes lightly during his sleep.

Once Tony realizes that T'Challa is not waking up anytime soon, he decides to carefully remove himself from the luxurious king-sized bed and stands by the bed, observing T'Challa and the upcoming monarch is beautiful even when he is not awake. Tony allows a small smile to creep onto his face, knowing that even if it is under the most unique circumstances, that is what he will get to wake up to every morning. Stretching silently in consideration of his partner - usually, he turns into a screeching creature when he stretches - the idea of a shower pleases him.

His feet travel across the stone floor of the room but they don't feel cold, perhaps due to how warm he feels in T'Challa's presence and it's calming to see the room T'Challa sleeps in. There are portraits of both himself and his family posted around the walls, not from the pride of oneself but of his legacy and a reminder that the Black Panther may be one person at a time, but Wakanda and the Golden Tribe is more than that, and his everything. Not only that but other feats of the room such as golden oval lights hanging across the ceiling that capture Tony's attention as he looks up, as well as ancient Wakandan artifacts and shields seemingly passed down through T'Challa's ancestors. There is enough history in the room alone to allow Tony to grow old if he listens to all the stories of origin for every piece - something he will not mind.

The brunet peels his sleep attire off and tiredly steps into the bathroom with high hopes that this shower will wake him up completely and also take enough time for T'Challa to eventually emerge from his state of dreaming and begin his day with Tony in his arms. By force of habit, Tony claps his hands to activate the shower and feels second-hand embarrassment once he realizes he is not in his own place as the shower fails to start. The stone-clad walls are not a design of Tony's but the bathroom possesses such a regal essence that Tony forgets where he is.

The second the shower actually starts, Tony can't help but gasp out as the water pushes against his skin and amid all the drama with the Avengers and the Sokovia Accords, the billionaire cannot genuinely remember the last time a peaceful shower is not interrupted by haunting memories of what happens between him, Steve and Bucky as well as the returning thoughts of the fact he believes that one day, he will die for Earth as if it is an inevitability. But none of that comes across his mind when he's under the touch of hot water.

Steam runs through the shower after a while and the glass begins to fog up but Tony doesn't notice any of that. Raking his fingers through his hair, Tony ponders on the fact that he's now a married man. How the hell is he going to explain that to... _oh wait_. The Avengers are broken and Thor is god knows where - the same applies to Bruce. In a nutshell, Peter Parker is now officially Tony's source of conversation and thinking about that makes Tony freeze in his tracks as he realizes the teenager will eventually ask for updates on T'Challa the next time they speak. Clint usually makes sex jokes, but now he hates the Stark man. Everything's changed.

Tony uses what seems to be a natural body wash and covers his body in the substance, caressing his body and enjoying the shower. He fails to hear the noise from the bedroom and is almost startled when a voice calmly calls his name out.

"Tony?"

T'Challa's accent is a drug that Tony finds himself craving every time he gets a small bit of it. Tony runs his palms across his face to clear his eyes and swivels his body to locate the source of the sound.

"In here," Tony informs. He can just make out T'Challa's figure through the steamed glass wall that separates them and is oblivious to the prince's action of undressing until he enters through the passing absent of glass and he sees T'Challa in his naked glory. There's no way he can ever forget about _that_. Even if they are in a newly-founded relationship, they waste no time spending the night of their wedding under the sheets and getting to know each other... biologically and physically. Had it not been for the lube, Tony doubts he would have made it to the shower.

The water makes it difficult for Tony to see T'Challa without bothering his eyesight but from what he can catch a glimpse of, it makes him feel a way that has his heart jumping. There's no doubt about it, T'Challa is perhaps the sexiest man he ever lays his eyes on. Perfect build, handsome and his face, god his face. When his husband approaches him, Tony gives a winning smirk.

"I thought you were sleeping," Tony murmurs. T'Challa moves closer to Tony and his hands meet Tony's waist, becoming wet and surrounded by the body wash the American uses. 

"I was, and then I heard the shower running. I put two and two together, and here is my equation."

The accented sentences have the power to make Tony's hairs stand sternly on his body had he not been in the shower. Nonetheless, Tony manages to keep his focus and moves his hands up to the firm forearms of his husband and chuckles.

"Must everything be so deep and philosophical with you? You woke up, heard the shower and jumped in," Tony laughs and T'Challa slips a snort before laughing himself. He's more than aware that others can find his notions and sentences to be over the top but he continues regardless because it's harmless and his way of orientating himself. That, plus he knows as much as Tony quips about it, it has a desirable effect on him. T'Challa simply kisses Tony and after a couple of seconds, breaks away which leaves Tony longing for a return of physical contact.

"Does that need an explanation?" T'Challa whispers, smiling excitedly into Tony's eyes. 

"Well if it means more of _that_ , go for it."

They kiss passionately in the shower and Tony wonders how quick is it for him to love T'Challa. He wants to say it'll be very soon, or even now, but they've only been in each other's presence for just over a week. So, as much as it pains for him to think, he has to wait before he can say he loves T'Challa. But for now, he's more than very fond of his husband.

* * *

T'Challa makes the difficult decision to go into the Tribal Council meeting alone without his husband by his side. He knows that once he breaks the controversial news of his new state of marital status, many in the room will seek to find the man responsible for taking such tradition away from them and if Tony did attend, the stares would be sharp enough to pierce iron. T'Challa doesn't wish this for his husband and remembers that as he ambles through the Golden Palace on his own, more than confident with the decision he made to marry Tony.

Eyes fall on T'Challa as he enters the Citadel's throne room and it's been a while since T'Challa sees such interest worn across everybody's faces. During his journey towards the throne, he understands why everyone is so invested in the situation - whoever T'Challa chooses to marry him will sit in a duel throne next to the original. But T'Challa knows that will not be the case with Tony. Not only is their relationship much too early for Tony to attend these meetings, but the man isn't Wakandan and if T'Challa is going to miss the traditional way of marriage, he will at least respect the other parts of Wakandan tradition.

As he sits on the throne once belonging to his father, T'Challa spots the leaders of the different tribes and gives each of them a smile followed by a nod to welcome them to the meeting and show his appreciation for them attending. He recognizes the high level of respect his father showed to them so he knows even if they will judge him for what he's about to announce, he will treat them exactly how his father did.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming to what will be the first of many meetings held by myself and not my father."

It doesn't hurt T'Challa to say those words as much as he thinks it will, and he remains with a smile and happiness in his eyes as his peers watch him with curiosity brewing in their minds. Waiting a handful of seconds, T'Challa became pleased to see M'Baku has accepted his invite and the man sits to the right side of the Tribal Council members, also seeming full of intrigue as to who will take T'Challa's hand in marriage. It's only then that T'Challa realizes that his possible excitement will be rejected once the prince makes his announcement.

"I have some news regarding the arranged marriage that usually falls on a prince should he fail to be married by this day. As most of you are aware, I was not engaged a few days ago and because of this, I sought out to speak with M'Baku regarding my feelings of the whole process."

M'Baku confidently tilts his head, seemingly aware of the situation T'Challa is in and thinks that the man will have no choice but to come running back to him. How wrong he is.

"So, you've come up with the inevitable decision that I am your best option?" M'Baku questions smugly. It only makes T'Challa feel even more sorry for the Jabari Leader once he breaks the news.

"I'm afraid that is not the case, M'Baku."

Even the other Tribal Leaders believe that T'Challa's choice is M'Baku, so when he says those words they all look at each other with shock. Maybe one of them will get the opportunity to share the throne with the Panther Tribe, the only tribe to actually hold the throne of Wakanda. 

"I decided, with extreme discretion, that I had found the right man to marry so I did so while I was in the United States."

Naturally, there's an uproar once T'Challa makes the announcement.

"You married outside of Wakanda?"

"But what about tradition?"

"Who is the man? Is he _Wakandan_?"

T'Challa gives them a few seconds to get everything out before silence resumes after he clears his throat and it's then that he sits forward and trails his eyes across the room to see them all.

"I can understand your reactions, but I am the next king of Wakanda and I have made my choice. You would not question my father in such a manner so please take the same level of respect with me."

"You are different to your father," M'Baku sternly adds. "You scoff at Wakanda's traditions, you act in secrecy and worst of all, you ask us to treat you the same as a man who kept to his country's values. You would rather marry an American than unite our tribes. Well, I may not be offended, but I'm definitely sure that the deal between us is finished. You can lose your own warriors in battle."

T'Challa's cheeks burn with anger at M'Baku's outburst. He wishes to clench his fists but must remain calm for the sake of the meeting.

"I... I understand how you feel, M'Baku, and offer my deepest apologies about the whole situation. But I did this because as a king, I want to ensure that I am not forced into anything I do not wish to do. That's not what a ruler does."

"You mean compromise for your nation? That's just not what _you_ do."

"I have offered my sympathies to you, M'Baku, but my patience is wearing thin. If you wish to leave, very well. But continue to challenge me and I'll have no choice but to have the Dora Milaje escort you out."

M'Baku scoffs and stands up, gathering the attention of everyone in the room including the Dora Milaje T'Challa mentions a few seconds ago.

"I thought you were doing things for yourself but clearly not. Don't come back to Jabariland."

The tall man walks away from T'Challa and everybody else. T'Challa only hopes that everyone else will understand his decision, or at least respect it, and not too long after M'Baku leaves, T'Challa brings the meeting to an end.

* * *

Upon T'Challa's return, Tony instantly sees that something is bothering T'Challa and he puts the book he brought with him down to the side of him and gets up. 

"What's wrong? Did they not take it well?"

T'Challa sighs and accepts the hug that Tony offers with his open arms. Kissing Tony, he holds the brunet's hands and they go back to the bed.

"Unfortunately, that is the case. But soon, I officially become king of Wakanda so they will have to accept it."

Tony rubs his thumb over T'Challa's hand and smiles supportively.

"What'll happen when you tell them you married a white man from New York? Especially if they're already upset with the idea of you being married to a non-Wakandan? I don't exactly have the best history of what people think of me."

That's when T'Challa gently pushes his forehead against Tony's and closes his eyes, prompting Tony to close his.

"All that matters is what I think of you, Tony Stark. I'm the one who married you, not them. I think you're an amazing person and you've not done a bad job at being a husband in the short space of time we've had."

Both of them laugh and return to gazing at each other. Tony's happy. T'Challa's happy. Everyone else may not be but all they care about right now is the fact that they both are. The sense of happiness comes at the best time for both of them. T'Challa loses a father, Tony loses his friends, and now they have each other to fill the holes that seem impossible to fill. T'Challa can never replace his father, and Tony his memories of his time with the Avengers, but for now they can forget about the nights of despair combined with no sleep and simply enjoy the moment of relaxation and affection they are in. It's much better to do that for them.


End file.
